Realization
by Bree-Bee
Summary: He’d been around for what seemed like all his life. But lately, Matt noticed he had been thinking about Tai more and more. *Taito*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But if I did, the original digi-destined would still be in the episodes. (I love Tai and I miss him!!!!!)

*Oh, and the section of about the embers is from Little Women, which of course, I don't own.*

And please review! But no flames!!!

_3 weeks ago:_

_"Matt," Sora said softly, her crimson eyes refusing to meet his questioning azure gaze._

_             "What wrong?" he asked as he reached for her hand comfortingly. _

_            "I'm breaking up with you," her voice a soft murmur, still looking at the ground._

_            Matt squeezed her hand imploringly. "What? I don't understand. I thought," he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "I thought we loved each other."_

_            She abruptly turned to face him. "It's not love," she choked, her voice thick with emotion. "You like having a girlfriend- someone to hold, to kiss, to touch. And I liked having someone to take care of. I liked feeling needed. But we both know it doesn't mean anything."_

_            Matt had let go of Sora's hand rather roughly during her speech. He felt numb and cold.  There was a dull realization she was right, but he couldn't, he wouldn't, admit that. "If that's what you want," he stated icily, preparing to leave._

_            "Please don't be like this Matt," she pleaded, her eyes brilliant with unshed tears. "I still want to be friends."_

_            "Don't give me that bullshit," he interrupted sharply._

_            Sora shook her head sadly. "One day, you'll thank me for this."_

_            Matt sneered and walked away brusquely._

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

            "Damn it!" Matt cursed under his breath. He gingerly put down his beloved guitar. It was pointless trying to compose; he had too many things on his mind. It had been a few weeks since he and Sora had broken up, and things had taken an interesting turn. The what had then seemed like the impossible task of getting over Sora grew easier each day. Instead of trying to forget, he found himself trying to remember. He refused to believe it at first and grew angry with himself for being so fickle, but his heart just wouldn't ache. Matt, once again, tried desperately to stir up the embers of his passion for Sora, but there was only a comfortable glow that warmed him without putting him into a fever. Finally, he resigned himself to his fate. The word 'brotherly' ran through his head more than once. His mind once again turned to a certain brunette. He'd been around for what seemed like all his life. They were best friends- always talking, joking, and laughing with each other. But lately, Matt noticed he had been thinking about Tai more and more. And his thoughts weren't always platonic.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

Matt's point of view

"You're such a flirt," Tai says, almost in an accusing manner. He looks at the blonde who had been flirting shamelessly with me with disgust. 

            "Is the great Tai jealous?" I retort. I immediately regret my words when I see how meekly he takes it. He looks like a lost little child. If only I could comfort him, soothingly run my hands through his wild hair, whisper comforting words in his ear… Wait, this was Tai I was thinking about, my best friend. I couldn't be falling for him, could I? An annoying voice in the back of my head told me I already had.

            "Maybe," he whispers, his voice as soft as a breeze on a warm mid-summer day. "It's just… you're so perfect. I don't know how someone like me could ever compare…" his voice nearly died away completely towards the ends of his sentence.

            My eyebrow shoots up with shock. Tai, one who so quickly sees the beauty and goodness in others, couldn't see it in himself? He was tall and slim, but well muscled. His wild hair was just the richest chocolate color. And it looked so soft and fluffy, they reminded me of clouds. And his beautiful eyes, the windows to his soul, were always so bright and warm. How I wish they'd look at me with longing. He was always so cheerful, so optimistic, so friendly, that no one could resist his winning personality. He had good looks, incredible athleticism, a boyish charm that made him seem almost naive at times, and was such a great friend. And me, perfect-I'm far from. I was dark, cold, and unfeeling until I met him. He melted my barriers- showed me what it was like to have friends, to trust, to hope. I gasp slightly as I realize my thoughts and feelings towards Tai have become less platonic, and more romantic. 

Before I can say anything though, Tai quickly changed the subject, clearly flustered. "You going to the party tonight?"

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

            I nod absentmindedly as the girl talking to me continues to drone about some useless information. She was quite attractive, but nothing could compare to the beauty of my Tai. My Tai… it has a nice ring to it. My gaze is fixed to where Tai is sitting surrounded by cheerleaders. He's wearing a loose pair of jeans and a blue shirt that looks so good on him. Then again, Tai could make anything look good. I feel jealousy creping and try my hardest to stifle it. Hmph, and he accuses me of being a flirt? He's just too dense to know when a girl's hitting on him. But he's always so friendly; it's hard to know when he's actually flirting. I grind my teeth as one of the girls bats her eyelashes seductively at him, and the other giggles playfully. 

            I pour myself a glass of punch and sip it gingerly. It's spiked. I take another sip anyways. Maybe alcohol would distract me from Tai.

I suddenly notice his presence.

            "Quite the lady's man," he jokes, as the agitated girl who was talking to me stomps off angrily.

            "I'd say you're quite popular," I reply, indicating to the cheerleaders he was talking to before.

            "Ugh, yeah. Very pretty, but they really can't carry on a decent conversation," he says as he pours himself a glass of punch.

            "You know the punch is spiked?" I ask as I watch him gulp his drink rapidly..

             "Guess who spiked it?" he asks, grinning mischievously. I shake my head, I should've guessed.

 He takes another sip and continues, "I really have to stop. Meems will kill me if I end up plastered tonight." I feel my body tense up involuntarily at the mention of Mimi's name. He sure talks about her a lot…

 His voice raises an octave as he imitates Mimi's voice surprisingly well. "Really Taichi, I expect better from you. You're better than those mindless jocks you hang out with." His voice returns to normal as he mumbles, "Like the cheerleaders she hangs out with are Einsteins."

            "How many glasses have you had?" I ask, noticing Tai's a bit tipsy.

            He flashes me a sly grin."5 glasses." He downs another cup.

            "Yeah, all the guys on the team think she's my girlfriend, by the way she nags," he continues. 

            "Would you ever consider actually going out with her?" I ask casually, though I can literally feel the blood pounding in my ears.

            "The cheerleader and the jock," he muses in a mock-serious manner. He snorts. Then, he becomes serious. "She's like my sister. No, not like Kari, but you know what I mean. Besides, I'm not interested in girls." He pours himself another glass of punch.

            My heart flutters. He's not interested in girls! Could he be gay? Do I have a chance with him?

            "What about you Matt?" he asks. "Do you like anyone?"

            Oh my god, has he guessed my secret! Does he knows I'm in love with him. Calm down. Arg! I can't stop blushing.

            Tai notices the crimson spreading across my cheeks and smiles. "If you don't want to tell my that's fine- as long as it's not one of those groupie girls." He grimaces.

            I shake my head. He's so far from the truth…

            Suddenly, Mimi stormed over. "Taichi! How many cups of 'punch' did you drink?"

            She continued, without waiting for an answer, "Come on I'm taking you home." He shoots me a pleading glance as Mimi begins to drag him away. How can I refuse those puppy-dog eyes?

            "Wait Mimi!" I call, my resolve crumbling. She stops and turns to face me, her arm still linked with Tai's. I swallow nervously. "Tai's spending the night with me."

            Tai shoots me a grateful glance as Mimi considers what I just said. Finally, she nods her head on consent. "Ok, but no more punch Tai, or I'll tell the coach to bench you," she warns.

            Tai puts on an angelic face, and Mimi walks away, sighing.

            "You're a lifesaver!" he exclaims as soon as Mimi's figure disappeared into another room. "Are you sure it's ok with your dad?"

            I nod. "He never cares about stuff like this. Are you sure your parents will be ok with this?"

            "They're on their second honeymoon. And Kari's sleeping over at Yolei's. I'm definitely free."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

As soon as he walked into my room, he began to remove his shirt. "So where am I sleeping?" he asks as he slips the shirt over his head.

I try not to drool as I stare at his muscular chest. He cocks his head slightly to the side, making him look incredibly adorable.

"Matt? I asked you a question."

I give myself a mental shake. He's going to know something's wrong if I keep up this bizarre behavior. "On the couch." 

Tai makes a face. "Can't I sleep on your bed?" he pleads.

"No way." I wouldn't be able to stand that pressure. Your body so close to mine, yet still out of reach.

 "Please Matt. We did it when we were little."

"We're not little anymore." And I wasn't madly in love with you before. And damn, you've really developed since we were little.

Tai looks at me with those gorgeous eyes, and I can feel my legs nearly melt.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he pouts.

"Alright." Tai smiles gleefully as I give in. He begins removing his pants. Oh God. Desperately, I stare at the ceiling, blushing uncontrollably.

"Night," he yawns as he crawls into my bed. Soon, soft snore could be heard. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, like an angel. I absentmindedly brush away a strand of his hair that has fallen out of place. 

I gingerly remove my clothes and climb into bed, careful not to disturb him. Instinctively almost, he leans so that his head rests upon my bare chest. His soft hair tickles, but I'm not complaining. This just feels so right…

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

Tai really seems to be absorbed in the movie. He's draped across the sofa, his head in my lap, looking as sexy as hell. His hair is slightly more disheveled than usual, but it just makes him look more laid-back. 

            "Do you remember what you said last night?" I ask. I can't take the suspense any longer, I needed to know.

            Tai shakes his head, his eyes still glued to the screen.

I sigh softly.

            " But now that you bring it up, what _did_ I say last night?" he asks, turning so that his eyes lock with mine.

            "You said," I swallow nervously, "You said that you didn't like girls."

            Tai blushes and I chide myself for even bringing it up. He doesn't notice my discomfort. "I mean, Sora and Mimi and them are ok, but most other girls…"

            He doesn't have to finish his sentence, I understand him completely.

            "Are you gay?" he asks me, his chocolate orbs boring into my very soul.

            "Yeah."

            Tai smiles. "That's cool. We can be gay together." Damn my dirty mind…

            "Could you ever see yourself with me?" I ask, not wanting to hear the response.

            Tai sits up completely, but his eyes are still locked with mine. With lightning fast speed, he presses his lips against mine. It's the best kiss I've ever had. It's so soft, so gently, so sensual, yet so sexy at the same time. When we break apart for air he grins. "Does that answer your question?"


	2. Fluff

Yay! I got reviews! I feel so loved! I was planning to end the story there, but since some of you guys asked me to continue- I will. Just a warning though, this is basically a short fluff chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I mean really, if I did my fanfics would probably be actual episodes).

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

Matt's p.o.v.

I'm in heaven. The last hour has been…amazing. The beautiful creature that the angels named Tai is asleep in my arms, his head once again on my lap. His beautiful coffee colored hair, that's softer than any cloud, frames his angelic face. I twirl a small strand around one of my fingers, it's like the stuff dreams are made of. He must still be slightly hung over from last night; or he's exhausted from our previous 'activity'. We're still cuddling on the couch, the TV still on. 

I inhale Tai's scent. He doesn't use cologne but yet he has this musky aroma with a crisp, fresh flavor. It's sexy and alluring, yet clean and cool at the same time. 

            I run my hand across the golden skin of his exposed chest. I wonder if every inch of his body is this perfect. The parts my tongue did explore taste faintly of caramel and peaches. 

            His kisses are so sweet, yet demanding. They're like a drug, and I'm addicted. 

            "Hey beautiful, what are you thinking about?" Tai's sleepy voice asks. He blinks, and tries to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

            I kiss him on the nose lovingly before answering, "About you."

            Tai grins his trademark grin. It's that grin that's more intense, more brilliant, than the sun. "Good thoughts, right?" 

            I smile too, before kissing his perfect, pouty lips. It was truly a wonderful kiss. It was familiar, yet it was something I'd never tire of. My tongue dipped into his mouth, so I could taste him better. 

            I groan as the phone rings. I grudgingly get up from my comfortable spot, and walk into the kitchen. "Hello?" I answer, angry at the interruption.

            "Hey Matt!" the voice chirped. "Is Tai there?"

            "Tai! It's for you!" 

            Tai jogged into the kitchen. "Hello? Oh, hey Princess." I scowl at the affectionate nickname he uses. He glares back, and gives me a 'you-have-no-reason-to-be-jealous-so-just-chill' look. A mischievous idea pops into my head.

            I bring Tai into an embrace, and begin to suck and nuzzle his neck.

            He gasps softly before nearly groaning in pleasure. "Mmmm… wait, this is not the time," he hisses under his breath. "Continue Meems," he says into the phone.

            No way I'm letting my delicious treat get away that easily.  I tighten my embrace, he yelps as my gentle suckling turns into playful nipping. "What? Sorry, I…stubbed my toe." He gently pushes me off him. "Yeah, thanks for telling me. Bye." 

            "Matt! That was totally inappropriate," he states as he hangs up the phone. He shoves me into the living room. "Now you have to be punished," he says as he pins me onto the soft, carpeted floor. Our lips meet again, in an electrifying kiss. My hands run impatiently down his chest. Abruptly, he ends our kiss and stands. I look at him, questioningly.

            He smirks. "I've got practice," he states as he begins to put on his shirt.

            "You're such a tease," I groan, as I too, begin to put on my shirt.

            He laughs softly. "Take your punishment like a man." He laughs as I throw a pillow at him. "I'll see you later."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          


End file.
